Project Summary 1. Goal and Objectives The goal for the Rutgers MARC U-STAR program is to recruit talented students from underrepresented groups to train them for competitive graduate programs. The success of our program will be measured by the following measurable objectives; A. Recruitment and Training 1. Development of an efficient and sustainable system to recruit qualifying MARC scholars. 2. Development of a rigorous academic and research training program. 3. Development of a list of workshops and events for academic skills/professional training. 4. Development of a comprehensive support system for RUC MARC scholars. B. Outcome Measures of the RUC MARC Training: 1. The number of RUC MARC scholars completing their baccalaureate degrees in a biomedically- relevant field. 2. The number of RUC MARC scholars applying to, being accepted by, and matriculating into Ph.D., M.D.-Ph.D. or other combined professional degree-Ph.D. graduate programs. 3. The number of MARC scholars that persist in and complete graduate training. 4. The number of publications by RUC MARC scholars during the training and after graduation. 5. The number of grants awarded to RUC MARC scholars during the training and after graduation. 2. Rationale and design of the research training program Rutgers MARC U-STAR program will be developed by extending the existing research-focused curricular system at RUC. Strengthening undergraduate research and advancing faculty research excellence are important components of the RUC strategic plan and this campus commitment to research will ensure a successful MARC U-STAR program. 3. Key activities in the training plan. Pre-MARC program: ? Exploring Careers in Biology ? Statistics for Biological Research (Experimental Design and Biostatistics) ? Principles and Practices of Biological Research (Original research for all sophomores) ? Workshops on academic skills and professional development ? MARC seminars MARC program: ? Independent Research course (491/492) in junior year and Thesis Honor (495/499) in senior year ? Two summer research internships ? Honors Science Writing course and Bioethics course 4. Duration of grant support. We are seeking five years of support. 5. Projected number of MARC trainees and intended trainee outcomes. Number of MARC scholars We will recruit 3 students per cohort for the first two years, and 5 students per cohort for the last three years; total of 21 students for the first cycle of funding. Outcomes of the Training a) 100% of MARC U-STAR trainees will graduate with a bachelor's degree in a STEM field. b) At least 60% of MARC U-STAR trainees, within three years of graduation, will matriculate into a biomedical Ph.D. or combined M.D./Ph.D. program at a research-intensive institution. c) At least 80% of those matriculates will remain in the graduate program by the end of the current funding period.